Pieces
by SpringBlossom4112
Summary: One shot based off of tragic/beautiful piece of artwork. SasuSaku


Based off an original piece of art work by shiver_m-d47foc5 and commissioned by XxLady-WinterxX

**You****HAVE****to****listen****to****Pieces****by****Red****while****reading****this****fanfic.****The****impact****won****'****t****be****as****good****otherwise****and****it****follows****the****music.****LISTEN!****And****make****sure****you****start****it****when****you****start****reading.****Link****on****homepage**

**Pieces**

Her vision was blurry as she could feel the heat radiating from her burning home. Her breaths were extremely shallow as blood slowly dripped from her mouth. Sakura was lying on the floor of her destroyed house with the end of a sharp, broken shinobi umbrella lodged into her chest. Mist shinobi had attacked and rampaged through the house until they engaged in battle. Her sword laid beside her limp hand as her blood slipped across the floor. She moved her blurry eyes to see her burning garden outside and the knocked over walls of her house spattered with her blood. The lovely cherry blossom design was now red, just like the Uchiha symbol on the edges. Tears slowly slipped from her dulling jade eyes and down her cheeks. Her tied back pink hair was becoming wet from tears falling faster as vision of the love of her life embedded itself into her mind. Thousands of precious memories played through her head of the times they spent together. She miserably coughed up more blood at the urge to sob realizing she would never see him again. She didn't want that, she never wanted to leave his side. _Sasuke-kun__…_

**_in a town a few miles from the house_**

Sasuke walked calmly through a small town outside of Kohona towards Sakura's and his home. He had just finished an easy mission and was carrying his large sword on his back. The handle of his sword had a fake cherry blossom tied to it to represent his dear fiancé. They were twenty-three and were to marry in two weeks and he had never been so peaceful in his life. After the war he realized how idiotic he had been and became dull believing he had no purpose left.

That's when Sakura saved him. She had done so much for him and never gave up on him. Because of her and Naruto his life was sparred and he was able to regain peace in his heart. A small smile crept on his lips as he envisioned the beautiful woman that meant the world to him. Everything about her was perfect; her intelligence, beauty, talent, and especially her kindness. He lowered his head for a moment hiding his bigger smile to himself. He looked back up in the direction of his home and stopped dead.

He could see smoke rising from an immense fire that seemed to be the same place as his home. He started walking again as cold sweat started to form on the back of his neck. He started to walk faster as his heart began to pound with concern. He then took off into and all out sprint as his coal black eyes widened with terror.

His breathing was heavy as he reached the land of his home to see chaotic flames burning everything down. He quickly glanced up to see six enemies flying towards him in battle. He quickly knocked one away, **"**What did you do!**"** One man licked his lips holding some Uchiha family treasures and Sakura's beautiful engagement ring in his hand. Sasuke's ears rung, **"**Where is she!**"** the enemy took his state of shock to land a few slices on him. Sasuke cursed in pain as blood slipped from his wounds and he pulled his sword out, **"**Where is she!**"** His enemy gave a sick smirk making Sasuke's blood go cold, **"**I believe you're too late.**"**

Sasuke's heart stopped as thousands of memories of Sakura passed through his mind. _Sasuke-kun!_His eyes burned red at the vision of her smile. He quickly slashed his enemy down in rampage and ran into his burning home, **"**Sakura!**"** He ran in panic through countless rooms as blood slipped faster from his wounds. He glanced around with his desperate eyes as his loss of blood made him become dizzy.

He used his sword to lean on as he searched further through the large house. He screamed her name again in desperation. He let memories slip through his mind from all the years he had known her and all the time he spent with her. She saw her blushing genin smile all the way through her current calming smile. He yelled her name again thinking about her beautiful jade eyes and warm hold. _Please,__not__her.__Not__her__too!_He knocked down a burning wall and headed toward her favorite garden. He dizzily walked down the outside hall of their home and saw a room next to the garden's walls knocked down to outside. He instantly ran towards the room but fell from disorientation. He ignored the pain and slowly stood him self up and walked closer to the burning room. Once he got in front of it he fell to his knees letting his sword crash beside him.

His eyes went wide in agony as he saw the love of his life stabbed and dying on the floor. His breathing became rapid from misery as he leaned his heavy body down with his face above hers. His heart shattered in pieces as he saw tears flooding from her dulling eyes. Tears rose into his own eyes as he placed a hand on her cold cheek and she slowly looked up at him. Her eyes swirled in despair at his torn expression. Tears finally fell from Sasuke's eyes as he looked at her agonized face. She took another shallow breath, **"**I…love…you.**"** He nodded at her raspy murmur as his tears fell faster and his expression became even more heart-broken, **"**I love you too.**"** Sakura's lips tilted up slightly and her eyes became grey. Sasuke's eyes widened and his hand on her cheek trembled as her shallow breaths stopped. He gave a few sobs of despair as his vision became blurry from blood loss. He finally gave a painful kiss on her cold forehead and let his head rest next to hers. A few more tears fell from his eyes as he glanced at the nearing flames and he closed his eyes letting the blackness take over.

**_author notes_**

So the piece of artwork this if based from was so beautiful and full of emotion I had to do a fanfic on it. I asked permission beforehand and actually have been meaning to do this for a while. The links to the song and picture on my homepage. If you didn't listen to the song you need tooo! And hopefully you read at the pace where the song and reading ended around the same time or otherwise the impact wouldn't be as good either. Please review I want to know what you think.


End file.
